


To new beginnings

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Suicide Squad (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Don't read if you're going to complain, F/M, Fluff, Most likely will grammar errors, No hard feelings, Steve soon regrets the break up, Steve still loves the reader, if people asks I can write an alternate ending, sharon doesn't know, the reader and Steve have a mature break up, the reader knows Steve was falling in love with Sharon, the reader moves on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Steve and the reader dated for two years but the reader breaks up with because she noticed that Steve was slowly falling for Sharon. She tells Steve she doesn't hate him for fall for her before she tells him she's leaving the team. They cross paths four years later when the avengers have to team up with the suicide squad. Steve and Sharon didn't work out because realizes he still loves the reader. Unfortunately for him it seems like she's moved on from him.





	1. Chapter 1

"You can do this" you said to yourself as you zipped up your suitcase and waited for Steve to arrive. This wasn't going to be easy, but then again breakups were never easy. You knew this needs to happen.

For the past few months you've noticed you and Steve have been distant from each other. It started a few weeks after Sharon carter joined the team. Steve had to show her around and they had to spend a lot of time together.

You knew for a fact that Steve wasn't cheating on you, he's not that type of guy. But you did notice he would stare at Sharon when he thought no one would notice. He would stare at her the way he used to stare at you when you guys first started dating.

You couldn't even hate Sharon because she was so sweet and was oblivious to Steve's growing crush. You knew she would take good care of Steve like you have been doing for the past two years.

"Hey doll Friday say you wanted to see me" Steve asked as he entered the room, his eyes immediately landed on the suitcase next to you. You patted the bed and he sat down next to you.

"Yes, um there's no easy way for me to say this. I want to break up" you told him. "I want to break up because I know you're falling in love with Sharon."

You noticed Steve was tense at your statement because he knew that you were right. He didn't want to admit it to himself that he was falling for another woman. For months he's tried to hide his feeling but apparently he didn't try hard enough.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized and you knew he meant it.

"It's ok Steve you don't have to apologize" you squeezed his hand. "But I want you to promise me something."

"What?" he asked as he looked into your eyes, tears running down his face.

"I want you to ask Sharon out on a date." you told him as you wiped the tears from his face.

"But-"

"No buts" you interrupted him. "I want you to ask her out. I want you to be happy"

"But won't it be awkward seeing me with her? I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"I'm leaving the team"

"No" it broke your heart when you saw the look on his face. "The team won't take you leaving well."

"I gave my two weeks notice to fury two weeks ago and I'm starting at my new job tomorrow. As for the rest of the team, they also already know. Some didn't like it but they understood." you let go of his and stood up. "Please promise me you'll try and make your relationship with Sharon work? And if anyone from the team tries to give you guys shit call me, I'll be happy to put them in their place."

"I promise" Steve stood up as well.

You pulled him into a tight hug before whispering to him "thank you for loving me. These past two years have been amazing and I wish you and Sharon nothing but happiness."

"Thank you for loving me as well and I hope you find someone who treats you like a princess." he kissed the top of your head. You let him go and got your suitcase before you walked out.

"To new beginnings." you said to yourself as you smiled at the thought of the new adventures you were about have.


	2. Chapter 2

*four years later Steve pov.*

"Alright we'll be arriving any minute now " fury informed us as we got closer to our destination. I was personally excited for this mission because I needed a distraction from my personal life.

I was still dealing with my break up with y/n that ended four years ago. Although she broke up me so I could be happy with someone else I wasn't happy at all. I thought about y/n the entire time I was with Sharon. I was mad at myself for thinking I was falling for another woman when I was with her when in reality y/n was my one true love.

My relationship with Sharon didn't last long. Three months into our relationship I realized that I couldn't pretend to be happy with someone when I wasn't. Sharon was totally understanding when I broke up with her. Just like y/n she wished me the best before she transferred to our London base.

"Stop it" I heard Wanda's voice. "You guys broke up and she's probably moved on."

Lowering my head I knew she was right. A lot can change in the span of four years. She probably in a relationship with a man who is giving her everything her heart desires.

"Alright guys we have arrived. I just got word from ms.waller that their team are running late so you'll have time to relax from the long plane ride before we get started." Fury informed us as we landed.

We had been relaxing for half an hour while we waited for when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "They should know by now that they shouldn't touch Harley's stuff." I heard y/n's voice. So she's been here the past four years.

"Y/n?"

*y/n pov*

"Y/n?" you heard Steve's voice call your name.

A lot has change since the last time you've seen him. The main thing was that you were five months pregnant with your boyfriend Rick's baby.

"Ms. y/l/n you can't carry all of those boxes, you're five months pregnant." Amanda scolded you so you placed the box that had files in it on the table near by and you noticed Steve's eyes widen at your baby bump.

"What are you guys doing here?" you asked as you made your way towards the team.

"We needed help for a mission" Natasha replied as she made her way towards you "Oh my gosh you're pregnant! ! !"

"Yes" you smiled as you hugged her "five months to be exact"

"Who's the dad?" tony asked as he hugged you carefully.

"My boyfriend Rick. He should be here any second now, he's with-" you replied before you let him go so you could continue hugging the rest of the team.

"puddin' you're really starting to show now ! ! !" Harley's voice echoed as task force x entered.

"You come anywhere near her and you're dead." Harley stopped abruptly at the sound of your very angry boyfriend.

"I wasn't gonna harm her ranger dick. I just wanted to rub her tummy." Rested her hands on her hips annoyed.

"It's ok Rick" you reassured rick before Harley placed her hands on your stomach.

Unlike rick the members in task force x actually respected you. You were really nice to them and actually became protective when they found out that you were dating Rick.

"I can't wait to spoil you rotten puddin'" Harley spoke to your stomach as she continued to rub it.

"How are you going to spoil it if you're in here?" Floyd snickered

"Her" you corrected him. "Spoil her"

"It's a girl?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I found out yesterday." you replied and tapped Harleys hand, letting her know you were going to move. "We're having a baby girl."

"I agree with Harley, we're going to spoil her rotten." Wanda spoke up as she hugged you. From the corner of your eye you noticed Steve's sad expression.

"Steve can I talk to you for a minute?" You asked Steve. You motioned for Steve to follow you into another and once inside Steve gave you an awkward hug. "So how have you been?"

"I broke up with Sharon. I missed you y/n I wish we never broke." Steve buried his face into your neck. "I'm happy that your happy but I just wish you were carrying my child. I'm still in love with you but I guess I'm too late."

"You're not in love with me Steve. I feel like you think you're in love with me because things didn't work out with you and Sharon." you gave him a warm smile. "I'm not your lobster."

"Still with the friends references I see" Steve laughed. "I understand, I'll just have to get over these feelings."

"I know you'll get over them. You'll find a beautiful woman, get married and have beautiful babies." You gave him a hug before you heard your boyfriends voice behind you.

"Y/n, Amanda wants to talk to you." you looked back at Rick and noticed his arms were crossed.

"Alright" you pulled away from Steve before you made your way over to your boyfriend. "Um I'll see you around I guess."

"I'll see you around." Steve replied before you left with rick. Little did you know, although he knew had no chance with you anymore Steve was still holding on hope your relationship with Rick wouldn't last. He felt terrible for hoping your relationship wouldn't last but he truly felt like you were his lobster. It's unfortunate that he realized it too late.


End file.
